


Second life

by Mente801



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Demons, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, M/M, Past Lives, Reincarnation, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mente801/pseuds/Mente801
Summary: La efímera existencia humana no es más que un parpadeo en la inmortalidad de un demonio como WonWoo, por eso existen ciertas reglas y ambas razas están limitadas a sus congéneres, o al menos eso es en lo que él creía hasta que su muerte lo esclavizó a su tumba.Ahora corre el rumor de que lo han visto de nuevo y aunque responde a otro nombre saldrá en su búsqueda para esta y todas las vidas siguientes.***** Historia inspirada en el universo de InuYasha *****
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
> Si me llegara una segunda vida diferente de la que tengo ahora,  
> ¿estaría a tu lado? ¿Estarías a mi lado?  
> Imagino este tipo de cosas, aunque lo mencione como una broma  
> ¿Me creerás? Aunque sea una imaginación graciosa  
> . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Parecía una estatua de mármol cuando Jeonghan lo encontró en medio de aquel bosque milenario. 

Una rodilla plantada en el suelo de piedra mientras apoyaba en su otra pierna aquella espada que fue su fiel compañera por lo que habían sido siglos. 

Estaba vestido con su vieja armadura de guerra, esa que hizo él mismo con los huesos que removió del inmenso cadáver de su padre para protegerlo en batalla, la ropa de confección humana hecha girones bajo la misma, por todos los años de desgaste sufridos ante las inclemencias de la naturaleza.

Estaba inmóvil, en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado décadas atrás, cuando su cabello platinado aún estaba corto, a la altura de las orejas y no eran largas hebras que se mecían al ritmo del suave viento que se filtraba entre los árboles como en este momento. 

Era la postura derrotada de aquel que había sido el demonio más fuerte de la historia, de un regente ante el cual todos se postraron a penas escuchar su nombre, del General que conquistó tierras inmensas con su propia mano y era capaz de vencer al más grande de los ejércitos con sólo blandir su espada ante él. 

Un Dios intocable para cualquier humano, con una belleza tan grande que sólo era opacada por su inmensa crueldad, despiadado incluso con los de su tipo, incapaz de soportar la mínima tradición entre sus tropas y eficaz como él sólo al momento de eliminar cualquier conspiración por su propia mano, como advertencia a los demás. 

Había sido una era sangrienta. 

Donde Deidades y demonios luchaban por el poder mientras los humanos quedaban en medio del camino, como esclavos y alimento. Víctimas de los caprichos absurdos de aquellos seres que los superaban en fuerza y número. 

La mayoría de los demonios no eran más que esbirros que fácilmente podrían ahuyentarse con pergaminos benditos y amuletos, peligrosos sólo cuando formaban turbas dirigidas a alimentarse de humanos o de otros demonios más capaces que ellos en solitario. 

Los habían un poco más fuertes, lo suficiente como para alardear frente a los humanos y obligarlos a pagarles tributo, la mayoría de estos con una forma más parecida a la de una persona que a la de los monstruos asquerosos que estaban bajo su dominio. 

Pero sólo aquellos cuyo poder se exudaba por los poros eran capaces de adoptar forma humana, demonios de raza pura, la élite entre los suyos. Cuidadosos de que en su linaje prevaleciera la esencia de su raza perfecta. 

No era extraño que aquellos demonios tomaran doncellas de los pueblos que se cruzaban en su camino para su propio placer, el sacrificio mínimo que podían otorgar los humanos para salvar lo que quedaban de sus aldeas y nunca se resistían. No tenían elección. 

Mujeres y hombres vírgenes que servían de tributo a esos dioses sin escrúpulos, juguetes para un par de noches hasta que sus cuerpos desangrados por el abuso perecian y eran sustituidos por la siguiente víctima. 

Lo que era más inusual es que un demonio reclamara a uno de estos humanos como su pareja, que le permitiera vivir y llevar consigo el producto de su simiente que terminaba en partos horrorosos con toda clase de híbridos que terminaban alimentándose de la mujer que los dio a luz en soledad. 

WonWoo no podía despreciar más a esos seres. Demonios impuros que se vanagloriaban de poderes insulsos, fuertes para los humanos que esclavizaban pero que no tenían oportunidad con un pura sangre como él. 

WonWoo odiaba a los humanos, su sola presencia y el hedor a muerte que los rodeaba desde su nacimiento lo asqueaban más que ninguna otra cosa. Eran débiles y se dejaban humillar ante cualquiera que pareciera medianamente más poderoso que ellos. No tenían honor. 

Y aborrecia casi con la misma fuerza a aquellos demonios, puros como él, que se atrevían a tomar humanos como concubinos, permitiendo que su raza se corrompiera con las infinitas debilidades de una existencia mitad humana. 

O eso pensaba hasta que lo conoció. 

Y había sido un estupido aferrado a sus absurdos principios, negándose a ver lo que tenía frente a él, tan cegado por el odio que llevaba siglos corriendo por sus venas. 

No se dio cuenta de lo efímera que era la existencia humana hasta que esta se le escapaba como agua entre las manos, tan rápido como un parpadeo en su vida inmortal. 

Y era tan tarde cuando quiso hacer algo al respecto, los escasos años le habían pasado factura al humano incapaz de mantenerle el paso, cuando siempre se había mantenido a su espalda, acompañándolo en silencio a través de un viaje sin fin. 

Y cuando llegó el momento de dejarlo ir, cuando ese último aliento escapó de sus labios y lo abandonó con una sonrisa se llevó todo lo que quedaba de él también. 

Aquel legado que había forjado por siglos pareció insignificante de repente, reducido a nada por la pérdida del humano, por la conciencia de saberse sólo de nuevo, por haber perdido a la único ser que no lo vio como un monstruo. 

Él mismo se encargó de cavar ese lugar para sepultarlo. Bajo el mismo árbol donde se vieron por primera vez hace solo un par de años atrás. 

Se había hincado frente a su tumba, como una última señal de agradecimiento por haberle dedicado su escasa vida y se quedó ahí, incapaz de levantarse y seguir con la suya ahora que estaría sin él. 

Haciendo una guardia que parecía eterna. Hincado frente a la lápida en la que talló con sus garras aquel nombre que quedaría grabado para siempre en su ser.

Jeonghan avanzó un poco más entre la maleza que serpenteaba entre las rocas, su mirada entristecida ante aquella imagen de lo que se había convertido aquel hombre que alguna vez inspiró terror. 

Incluso la lápida de piedra estaba desgastada ahora, un nombre borroso en la historia que nadie más que ellos se molestaría en recordar. 

— Es bueno volver a verte después de tanto tiempo —La voz de JeongHan es suave, como si atreverse a alzar la voz fuese la peor falta de respeto a su memoria— 

WonWoo no responde, su temple impasible como cuando lo encontró. Pero sabía que lo estaba escuchando. Atento a cada palabra suya y todo a su alrededor. 

Porque podría haber desaparecido para el mundo, pero seguía siendo el mismo demonio con sus sentidos alerta. 

— El mundo ha cambiado durante tu ausencia, WonWoo. —Jeonghan se apoya en una de las piedras a su espalda, inseguro de cómo continuar— los humanos se han vuelto más fuertes, han desarrollado armas para enfrentarse a nosotros y su especie ha proliferado en todo el continente. Algunos hasta han tenido el valor de agruparse para cazarnos, van tras las basuras sin poder pero aún así es cada vez más difícil proteger tus tierras cuando hace tanto que no se sabe de ti. 

Un suspiro cansado sale de sus labios, realmente le fastidiaba toda esa situación, en especial cuando a él lo último que le importaba era la guerra y solo quería disfrutar los placeres carnales de su existencia.

Pero la ausencia de WonWoo había arrastrado un sin fin de problemas a su vida, y como el segundo al mando era su deber hacerle frente respaldando a su general. 

— No dudo que pronto reúnan la confianza suficiente para ir tras los más fuertes —El rubio humedece sus labios inspeccionando las facciones del contrario, su cabeza gacha en una disculpa eterna hacia el hombre que descansaba en la tumba frente a él, como buscando la redención por todos los errores cometidos en vida— 

— No has venido hasta aquí después de tantos años solo para pedirme ayuda cuando tienes los ejercicios a tu disposición —La voz de WonWoo lo toma por sorpresa, grave y algo desgastada por la falta de uso, no necesitaba alzarse para sonar autoritaria como en el mejor de sus días y Jeonghan se tensó en respuesta ante el rigor del que alguna vez fue su líder— 

— No, claro que no —Jeonghan baja la vista al suelo cubierto de hiedras y hojarasca, completamente descuidado, indigno para seres como ellos—

Se tomó su tiempo para pensarlo, a pesar de llevar ya un par de años considerando las reacciones que pudiera desatar su declaración frente al peliplata, pero no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo, no como la última vez. 

— Él ha vuelto, WonWoo. —Su voz tan baja que es casi un susurro, aunque para los sentidos desarrollados del demonio las palabras siguen haciendo eco en su mente, obligándolo a reafirmar el agarre al rededor de su espada como un ancla que lo mantuviera atado a la realidad—

Porque eso no podía ser más que una fantasía. 

Por supuesto que habían formas de regresar a alguien a la vida, no necesitaba más que un poco de barro y huesos desgastados para crear un recipiente, idéntico a quien fuera en vida para guardar ahí su alma, una que no conservaba los sentimientos ni la esencia de la persona. Títeres vacíos al servicio de su creador. 

Por eso se había quedado haciendo guardia. Porque él fue específico cuando le pidió una tumba en aquel lugar, aunque WonWoo sólo lo usaba como excusa porque en el fondo, no habría tenido el valor de ver sus cuerpo ardiendo entre las llamas. 

Y sabía que podían utilizarlo en su contra, porque WonWoo no tenía puntos débiles y sus enemigos serían capaces de hacer cualquier cosa para doblegarlo, como profanar su tumba para resucitarlo y usarlo como distracción. 

Así que WonWoo se quedó haciendo guardia, día y noche para que nadie se atreviera nunca a faltarle el respeto a sus restos. 

— WonWoo —Jeonghan es cauteloso cuando pronuncia su nombre porque no hubo una respuesta todavía—

— Nadie vuelve de la muerte —Su voz tiembla por mucho que trata de mantenerse firme, negándose a dejarse llevar por esa ilusión que rondó por su cabeza durante años—

— No lo revivieron —Jeonghan niega casi herido a ver la falta de reacción, cuánto le habría costado resignarse a la pérdida para rehusarse a ver cualquier oportunidad— Él volvió a nacer, lo encontré por casualidad y pensé que mi olfato me había engañado cuando lo seguí hasta un pueblo humano, pero tiene los mismos ojos, ilusos pero llenos de vida a pesar de la miseria que lo rodea.

— Jeonghan... —WonWoo siente su corazón pesado ante las palabras, rechazando aquella esperanza de volver a encontrarse con él, las había enviado al fondo de su mente y de ese corazón que por siglos consideró seco y maltrecho— 

— No hay tiempo para pensar demasiado las cosas, WonWoo, cada segundo que sigas aquí es uno menos para él. 

— ¿Qué pasará si no me acepta? —Los ojos de WonWoo clavados en el arma entre sus manos, el filo envejecido por permanecer fuera su vaina—

— Has luchado contra los ejércitos más fuertes del mundo ¿de verdad temes a las palabras de un simple humano? —Jeonghan trata de contener una burla, pero al final era cierto, la guerra y la sangre era algo que conocía, tenía el control sobre ella en cada aspecto, pero lidiar con él siempre fue un enigma, tan fuerte y vulnerable al mismo tiempo. Nunca supo cómo manejarlo— Se te acaba el tiempo, WonWoo. 

Jeonghan lo seduce con la promesa, reviviendo el anhelo de volver a encontrarse con él. Ya lo había perdido todo, vencido por el paso de tiempo que marcaba ritmos tan dispares entre su vida y la del hombre que se la cambió. 

WonWoo se levanta por primera vez en más de un siglo, movimientos lentos mientras su cuerpo se adapta de nuevo al movimiento ¿era posible para los suyos convertirse en estatuas vivientes? La arena acumulada en su ropa se desprendía creando una nube de polvo a su alrededor cuando dirigió su vista a Jeonghan, como una amenaza silenciosa ante la posibilidad de que todo fuera una mala broma. 

— ¿Cómo se llama esta vez? —Pregunta WonWoo y Jeonghan sonríe, sus ojos atentos a los movimientos del peliplata—

— MinKyu —WonWoo desvía la vista hasta la lápida, letras desgastadas que eran casi un borrón en la piedra. Un nombre que a penas pronunció gracias a su orgullo. 

El demonio cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si la mera idea de separarse de él le causara verdadero dolor, pero tenía que hacerlo, quería intentarlo una vez más si eso significaba la oportunidad de compartir a su lado un segundo más. 

— Vamos —El peliPlata suspira resignado, enfundando la espada en su cintura antes de darle la espalda a la lápida y adentrarse al bosque— 

Jeonghan asintió en silencio, dedicándole una última mirada al nombre grabado en la piedra antes de ir tras su superior, esperando no estar equivocado y que tuvieran la oportunidad de volver a verse aunque fuera en otra vida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando me quede solo de repente algún día,   
> mis pasos se dirigirán hacia ti otra vez  
> Cuando me refleje en tus ojos,   
> te abrazaré como si se parara el mundo   
> . . . . . . . . . .

Es casi de madrugada cuando MinGyu finalmente sale del trabajo, esta agotado, harto de aquellos hombres ebrios que no dejaban de faltarle al respeto solo porque podían pagarlo, sus pies duelen demasiado, hinchados de tanto caminar repartiendo órdenes y limpiando mesas mientras ignora toda clase de comentarios exigentes. 

Pero así eran casi todas las noches de fin de semana y a pesar de llevar más de un año trabajando ahí, no podía evitar que algunos le irritaran de más. 

MinGyu tira el mandil dentro de su locker y se arranca el pequeño moño de su cuello, con una exhalación antes de tomar su chaqueta y dirigirse a la salida. 

Hace frío afuera, pronto comenzará nevar y dara inicio esa época que termina por calarle más de lo que le gustaría aceptar. 

Nunca fue del tipo de persona que acostumbrara a compadecerse de sí mismo, ni siquiera cuando era niño y veía como todos sus amigos en el orfanato se iban uno a uno con sus nuevas familias y él simplemente se quedaba atrás, viendo las camas vacías y los juguetes viejos que quedaban en el olvido porque ya podrían tener el que aparecía en televisión. 

Intentó hacer lo que pudo, mejorar sus calificaciones para que pensaran que era inteligente, ser ordenado y limpio para que supieran que no daba problemas, atento, servicial y entusiasta incluso en esos días en los que sentía triste y derrotado porque todos recibían visitas de las familias que estaban en trámite... a excepción de él. 

Tal vez no tenía el encanto para ser adoptado, ni siquiera para que una familia le brindara un lugar en su hogar aunque no le compartieran su apellido. 

Y por mucho que se esforzaba en ignorar ese sentimiento de soledad, seguía ahí, en alguna parte de su pecho, como un suave zumbido que cobraba fuerza cuando todo estaba en silencio. 

Habían pasado algunos años desde que alcanzó la mayoría de edad y su tiempo en la casa hogar terminó, la mujer que había cuidado de él cuando era niño había fallecido hace tiempo y al momento de tomar sus maletas se entristeció más al despedirse del lugar que lo vio crecer que de aquellas personas que sólo lo atendían como parte de un trabajo aburrido. 

No tenía dinero para la universidad y a pesar de todos sus ahorros, lo único que pudo conseguir fue un pequeño cuarto en un piso compartido con una anciana que para su suerte, era bastante agradable. 

Agitó su cabeza cuando un pesado nudo empezó a subir por su garganta, se odiaba por ponerse más sensible en los días difíciles, como si no tuviera suficiente con lidiar con su jefe que sólo quería deshacerse de él o de aquellos clientes que no paraban gritar. 

Una nube de vaho se formó frente a él cuando soltó un suspiro, sus manos empuñadas dentro de la chaqueta porque había olvidado los guantes en su cama aquella mañana.

Y era absurdo que a pesar del cansancio no quisiera llegar a casa, porque estar ahí le recordaría que estaba aún más solo de lo que se sentía cruzando aquellas calles vacías. 

Nadie lo recibiría con un saludo desde la cocina ni le ofrecerían una taza de café para consolarlo por su largo día de trabajo, ni podría quejarse de todo y por todo esperando un abrazo de su madre que termine por calmar ese malestar que se asentaba en su interior, porque nunca supo quien era ella. 

Abandonado aún siendo un bebé del que nadie quiso cuidar.

Pasos a su espalda lo sacan de sus pensamientos poniéndolo alerta, todos los comercios de la zona están cerrados a esa hora. Intenta voltear, buscando el reflejo en los cristales de un aparador para saber si aquella persona parece sospechosa y lo más prudente sea cruzarse a la otra acera. Alcanza a ver a un hombre con una sudadera con capucha y no debería extrañarle porque todos usan de ese tipo gracias al clima pero siente la angustia acumulándose en su estómago porque ni siquiera tendrá fuerzas para correr en ese momento. 

Intenta acelerar el paso, solo lo necesario para incrementar la distancia entre ellos sin provocarlo porque eso solo sería aún peor. 

Ojalá pudiera decirle que no llevaba más que un celular del que a penas salen llamadas y que su cartera está vacía porque esa mañana pagó el alquiler. 

El hombre aumenta también la velocidad de sus pasos y MinGyu sabe que no debería intimidarse porque él no es precisamente pequeño o débil, pero esa gente nunca ataca a mano limpia y teme de aquella mano que permanece dentro del hoodie porque lo menos que espera es un arma. 

Pasa frente a otro aparador y su corazón se acelera solo un poco más cuando nota que la distancia se ha reducido de forma considerable y que la siguiente cuadra es aún más oscura porque el alumbrado público se dañó hace unos días, pero es demasiado tarde para cambiar su ruta en ese momento. 

Sigue avanzando y cuando ve el callejón que está a unos pasos se olvida del autocontrol y comienza a correr, escuchando que las pisadas se aceleran tras él hasta que el silencio se hace en la calle. 

No voltea hasta que llega a la próxima lámpara para darse cuenta de que está completamente solo otra vez y aquel hombre ha desaparecido en alguna parte. No se toma el tiempo para verificar a dónde y simplemente se echa a correr de nuevo hasta su casa, con su juego de llaves en mano para entrar lo más rápido posible. 

Y el día siguiente no parece ir mejor, llegó tan asustado que sólo aseguró la puerta y se arrojó a la cama, olvidando activar la alarma en el despertador.

Es tarde cuando la luz se filtra por las cortinas y le da en el rostro, despabilandolo lo suficiente para recordarle que solo le queda media hora para llegar a trabajar. 

Se mete a la ducha corriendo, y agradece que esa semana se le ocurrió dejar planchados varios uniformes por lo que solo sr mete en sus pantalones y se coloca una camiseta mientras va de un lado a otro en su habitación buscando el gel para el cabello y el desodorante, con la camisa a medio abotonar. 

La señora Choi lo encuentra en la cocina y le ofrece algunos panecillos y una taza de café, demasiado amargo para su gusto. Pero la anciana lo ve con una sonrisa amable, lo es casi todo el tiempo a menos que MinGyu haga demasiado ruido. Dice que le recuerda a esos hijos que nunca la visitaron después de casarse y mudarse a otra ciudad. 

Tal vez por eso congeniaron tan bien a pesar de la edad, ambos trataban de llenar con el otro aquel espacio que sus familias no quisieron ocupar. 

— Es tarde, MinGyu. Deberías irte para que no tengas que correr. 

— Sí, gracias. La veo en la noche —El moreno le regala sonrisa y toma otro bizcocho para comerlo en el camino porque no cenó la noche anterior— 

El sol le da en la cara cuando sale del edificio, es suave pero bastante agradable a pesar del aire frío que corre de repente. 

No le extraña cuando su jefe le llama la atención a pesar de que checó entrada a la hora exacta y que siempre salen más de una hora después de la acordada. Hace tiempo que el negocio va mal y solo está buscando excusas para despedirlos sin pagarle una liquidación decente. 

Pero las horas pasan, las mesas se llenan, decenas de manos se levantan para llamar su atención a lo largo del día y el va y viene por todo el lugar, esquivando clientes que se atraviesan frente a él a pesar de ver su charola cargada y que le exigen apresurarse aunque sea evidente que está atendiendo a alguien más. 

Él intenta mantener su sonrisa amable, ese tono de voz agradable a pesar del cansancio porque las propinas no se ganan solas y él de verdad necesita algunas extra. 

Cuando llega la noche solo quedan algunas mesas esparcidas por aquí y por allá, sus compañeros atendiendo en la otra habitación y él sirviendo a lo que parecían tres grupos de ejecutivos, aún más altaneros e irritantes con cada botella de alcohol que vaciaban. 

— ¿Cuánto más tenemos que esperar por esa botella? —MinGyu ofrece la milésima sonrisa falsa del día porque ese tipo, en particular, lo está fastidiando desde hace un rato así que se acerca a ellos tan rápido como su equilibrio se lo permite y cuando se detiene a un lado de la mesas todos los hombres se echan a reír— 

MinGyu lo ignora, dejando los vasos limpios y abriendo la botella para ellos antes de recoger la loza sucia y las servilletas regadas en la mesa. 

Todas las miradas están fijas en él de repente como si buscaran sacarle un reacción y él está seguro de que no les gustarían las palabras que tiene en la punta de la lengua. 

— ¿Se les ofrece algo más? —MinGyu echa un rápido vistazo a todos, solo lo necesario para ninguno tenga oportunidad de alegar que no le prestó atención y sus ojos se encuentran con el tipo que ha estado molestándolo todo el día—

— ¿Qué tal ir a otro lado cuando termine tu turno? —El tipo le ofrece una sonrisa que a MinGyu se le antojo de lo más repugnante y simplemente se dio la vuelta fingiendo que no lo había escuchado— 

Esos sin duda eran los peores clientes y ahora estarían tan molestos que ni siquiera considerarían dejarle una propina porque esos imbéciles son los que resultan con el ego más delicado. 

MinGyu nota el timbre en la mesa siguiente, la que está atrás de los ebrios fastidiosos. Parecen otro grupo de ejecutivos mucho más silenciosos que el resto, que uno de sus compañeros acababa de dejarle porque se tuvo que retirar temprano.

El moreno lleva su bandeja bajo el brazo cuando se acerca a ellos con la mejor sonrisa que puede sacar después de aquel momento incómodo y agradece que la orden sea sencilla y rápida cuando uno a uno la van dictando. 

MinGyu fija sus ojos en ellos, una costumbre que aprendió de los meseros más antiguos porque aparentemente eso personalizaba el servicio y les ayudaba a recordar quién era y cuando se merecía de extra. 

Así que continúa anotando en su libreta mientras pasa al siguiente, con el que tras una mirada rápida y resolver una duda sencilla ordena lo mismo que el anterior. 

Hay una silla vacía en la orilla, justo a un lado de donde está parado tomando la orden y MinGyu está seguro de que había alguien ahí hace un momento porque pudo verlo de espaldas todo ese tiempo. 

— ¿Tienen la orden del caballero que está sentado aquí o vuelvo más tarde? —MinGyu pregunta con toda la cortesía posible y solo uno de los hombres en la mesa levanta la vista hasta él, su cabello rubio recogido en una coleta y una sonrisa simpática a causa del alcohol—

— Mira, llegó a tiempo para vaya con el resto —MinGyu se voltea cuando siente un leve toque en el codo pidiéndole permiso para pasar, la sensación es por demás sutil sobre la tela de su camisa, sin intención de ser brusca o incomodarlo de cualquier manera, reacciona tal vez demasiado tarde y da un paso hacia atrás, el hombre pasa al lado suyo dedicándole una media sonrisa y un "gracias" que tal vez solo él alcanzó a escuchar— 

Por fortuna MinGyu tiene un pretexto para ver al sujeto que es casi tan alto como él, aunque sólo bastó un instante para notar el porte y la seguridad que desprendía con sólo existir. Debía ser el jefe, a juzgar por la forma en la que todos se re acomodaron en su lugar en cuánto él se instaló. 

Y agradeció que el tipo se tomara su tiempo para estudiar la carta que le extendió porque tuvo oportunidad de fijarse en los antebrazos que la camisa arremangada dejaba a la vista. MinGyu definitivamente no tenía algo con las venas marcadas, él tenía las propias así que no le parecía algo extraordinario... hasta ese momento. 

— Otra botella de Whisky, por favor —MinGyu recibió la carta, sin pasar por alto la voz profunda de aquel hombre, su cabello de un plateado casi cenizo y ojos oscuros y afilados clavandose en él cuando el triptico quedó suspendido entre ellos por demasiado tiempo— 

MinGyu pudo encontrar el atisbo de una sonrisa en sus labios carnosos, como si estuviera jugandole una mala broma y eso bastó para regresarlo a la realidad, tirando bruscamente del documento. El hombre solo se acomodó mejor en su asiento, sin despegar la vista de él mientras terminaba de anotar los pendientes. una cosa era hacer contacto visual con los clientes y otra muy diferente es que no despegaran los ojos de él. 

— ¿Ordenará algún platillo? —Se obligó a sonar profesional y estoico pero eso solo pareció robarle otra sonrisa al tipo que está vez se esforzó en reprimir— 

— Aceptaré el que tú me recomiendes —Sonó demasiado confiado y MinGyu quiso hacer el clásico repaso de los platillos populares pero era casi media noche, estaba agotado y ciertamente no tenía ganas de lidiar con todo eso— 

— Enseguida —MinGyu dio un vistazo instintivo a la mesa y luego se dirigió a las computadoras a registrar la orden, antes de volver a las otras dos—

Eran casi las dos de la mañana y aquellos hombres no parecían tener intenciones de retirarse pronto. La tercera mesa se había ido hace un rato y MinGyu estaba recargado sobre una mampara esperando que alguien lo llamara. 

Los menos ruidosos no volvieron a llamarle después de que MinGyu entregó sus platos y sirvió otra ronda de bebidas, ganándose otra mirada extraña que le hizo entorpecer aún más sus movimientos. 

La mesa de los fastidiosos encendió el botón y él se acercó sin ganas de seguir soportando las insinuaciones de aquel tipo que solo se volvían más incómodas mientras más alcohol empujaba en su sistema. 

— Necesitan otra botella de Soju por aquí —ordenó uno de ellos al fondo, MinGyu asintió aprovechando a recoger los platos que iban desocupando rogando porque no pidieran más de la cocina—

Llenó su bandeja, con un poco más de lo habitual ignorando las risas estúpidas porque hasta ahí podía lidiar con eso, lo que estaba fuera de los límites es que cuando se volteó la mano de ese viejo asqueroso apretó su trasero, haciéndolo tirar la charola que resonó en el restaurant llamando la atención de todos. 

MinGyu se giró hecho una furia arrojando el líquido del único vaso que encontró a la mano porque eso fue lo menos agresivo que le pasó por la cabeza. 

— Pequeño imbécil —El grito del hombre sonó sobre el silencio que se había hecho tras el estruendo, sus puños golpeando la mesa mientras sus compañeros lo veían levantarse hecho una furia— Esta camisa vale más que tú. 

— Puedes irte a la Mierda —MinGyu maldijo, harto de tener que seguir soportandolo pero sus palabras sólo lo provocaron más.—

— Voy a enseñarte quien manda —El hombre se impulsa hacia adelante y MinGyu solo siente su cabeza calentarse, el tipo es tan grande como él y mucho más robusto pero el alcohol ya había he hecho efecto y MinGyu estaba calculando sus posibilidades—

Pero el tipo nunca lo alcanzó incluso cuando llevaba su puño en alto, el sujeto de hace un rato, en la mesa de atrás lo sostenía del antebrazo y a juzgar por la cara del otro hombre debía ser doloroso. 

— Creo que ya fue suficiente —Los ojos del peliplata se clavan en los del hombre que luchaba por soltarse, y MinGyu se obligó a tragar saliva porque sin duda él no quería ser el receptor de esa mirada— 

— Este no es tu jodido asunto —Replica tirando de su propio brazo sin éxito y el peliplata parece presionar más fuerte mientras el hombre se encoge en su silla—

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? — Interviene el dueño deteniéndose justo al borde de los cristales quebrados. Sus ojos viajando severos entre MinGyu y sus clientes— 

— Esa basura manchó mi camisa —Se queja señalando a MinGyu con su mano libre solo para quejarse un segundo después— 

NI siquiera tiene sentido replicar o intentar defenderse porque sabe que su jefe ha encontrado la excusa para despedirlo. Resopla furioso porque finalmente llegó al límite ese día, y solo se quita su mandil arrojandolo a una mesa vacía, antes de dirigirse a la parte trasera y sacar sus cosas del locker. 

El frío lo golpea con fuerza cuando la puerta se abre y lo deja salir por el callejón, era jodidamente tarde y ahora ni siquiera le pagarían esas horas extras. O el día, si el señor Jang seguía de mal humor. 

Tenía que buscar un trabajo rápido y de preferencia que no incluyera atención a clientes estúpidos, aunque dudaba que algo como eso existiera. 

Incluso en su trabajo soñado como maestro de preescolar tendría que soportar a los papás que dramatizaban por todo, ¿no? Aunque eso parecía cada vez más lejano, pagarse la universidad no estaba en sus posibilidades y menos en ese momento. 

MinGyu avanzó por el camino de siempre, sus manos presionando dentro de los bolsos de su suéter sin lograr que sus dedos se calentaran, parecía más oscuro que la noche anterior, con más faroles fundidos como si la vida quisiera poner a prueba sus nervios ese día. 

Pero tampoco podría permitirse pedir un taxi cada noche, menos después de haber perdido el empleo. 

Así que solo pone un pie frente al otro y considera seriamente dar un rodeo y cambiar la ruta que usa de forma regular, por si el sujeto de anoche lo estaba esperando. Pero el camino sería más largo y sus piernas reclamaban por un poco de descanso. 

Un auto se detiene a su derecha y MinGyu se pone a la defensiva por si era el mismo sujeto que le había jodido el día, tal vez ahora pudiera darle la paliza que se merecía o tal vez el recibiera algunos golpes, pero cuando el cristal ahumado descendió se encontró con los ojos oscuros que lo habían sacado de balance un rato atrás. 

— Está bastante oscuro ¿Quieres que te lleve? —El hombre se ofrece y su voz profunda suena extrañamente cálida y MinGyu lucha para concentrarse y no dejarse llevar. Niega con la cabeza en un leve agradecimiento— 

— Está bien, paso por aquí todos los días. Gracias. 

— Te estás congelando —MinGyu nota que está presionado contra su chamarra pero no es nada que no haya manejado antes— 

— Olvidé mi chaqueta en casa —Se encoge de hombros y ni siquiera sabe por qué le está dando explicaciones a un extraño— Sobreviviré. 

MinGyu le echa un último vistazo al tipo antes de seguir su camino, no era la primera vez que uno de sus clientes intentaba algo con él, pero sabía cómo funcionaba para esos tipos ricos en sus trajes caros que te ofrecían mil sonrisas y luego se escabullian en la madrugada dejándolo solo al despertar. 

El auto avanza lento, siguiéndole su paso y el sonido del motor le crispa los nervios porque se supone que solo debió desaparecer al final de la calle. 

— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —MinGyu no se detiene y a penas voltea a verlo—

— Por aquí es peligroso a esta hora 

— ¿Ahora conoces este lugar? —MinGyu ríe incrédulo y niega con la cabeza— 

— Tengo algunos negocios por aquí —oh Ahí es donde empezaban a alardear, pensó MinGyu— ¿Por qué no dejas que te ayude? 

— ¿Por qué subiría al auto de un extraño? —MinGyu encuentra cierta incomodidad cuando sus ojos se cruzan y la sonrisa discreta que había estado usando titubea un instante en sus labios, pero tal vez fue sólo su imaginación— 

— Puedes enviar tu ubicación a alguien, si tienes dudas. —El auto se detiene completamente y MinGyu tiene un debate interno entre caminar el resto del camino a casa con sus pies a doloridos o aceptar el ride con un desconocido, pero finalmente rodea el auto metiéndose en el lugar del copiloto— 

El auto huele a su perfume, sutil y masculino, una esencia amaderada con un tinte al whisky que estuvo bebiendo un rato atrás pero a penas parecía le hizo efecto. 

— Me dices si necesitas la calefacción más alta —Sus ojos se encuentran una vez más y MinGyu se siente pequeño ante la profundidad de su mirada, es la primera vez que de verdad puede detenerse a ver su rostro sin que parezca demasiado extraño y encuentra sus facciones bonitas, con sus pómulos marcados y ese grueso labio inferior— 

— Gracias —La voz de MinGyu es un susurro y su vista va al frente porque reconoce que ya estuvo demasiado tiempo viendo al extraño— aún no me dices tu nombre. 

— Jeon WonWoo —su mano se extiende y MinGyu la sostiene en un pequeño apretón, intenta regalarle una sonrisa pero parece que ya se gastó todas las de ese día— ¿El tuyo? 

— Kim MinGyu 

— Bien, MinGyu ¿A dónde te llevo? 

MinGyu dicta su dirección mientras WonWoo la busca en el GPS del auto, parece todo menos incómodo de lo que imaginó al principio y la calefacción empieza a hacer efecto en sus manos. 

WonWoo le pide que señale el punto exacto en la pantalla y sus manos a penas se rozan, un toque ligero que se siente como electricidad en la piel de MinGyu quien se obliga a no arrastrar sus ojos a los de él una vez más. 

WonWoo conduce en silencio, MinGyu apoyado a la puerta intentando ignorar la forma en la que sus manos se cierran al rededor del volante y la palanca de direcciones. Definitivamente estaba desarrollando algo con las venas en sus brazos, no era del tipo musculoso que pasaba horas en el gimnasio, pero seguro era fuerte porque había podido controlar a aquel tipo que era incluso más grande que él. 

— Gracias —MinGyu rompe el silencio y se gana otra mirada, su aliento perdiéndose en sus ojos oscuros— por detener a ese tipo. 

— Lo hubiera hecho cualquiera —WonWoo le resta importancia, aunque ambos saben que no es así. MinGyu recostandose en el asiento con el suave ronroneo del motor adormecimiendolo, el cansancio del día pasándole factura—

Se despierta desorientado y le cuesta recordar qué está haciendo en el auto, WonWoo está a su lado con el celular en sus manos, MinGyu siente su rostro caliente cuando nota que ya están frente a su edificio. 

— Mierda, lo siento —MinGyu se incorpora, apresurandose a quitarse el cinturón de seguridad— 

— Está bien, parecías cansado y no quise despertarte —WonWoo no suena molesto ni hay rastro de burla en su voz, casi parece preocupado y MinGyu no entiende por qué sigue sintiendo ese hormigueo en su estómago— 

— Sí, pero podías estar ocupado o...

— MinGyu, son más tres de la mañana, estoy bastante libre a esta hora —WonWoo sonríe con diversión al notarlo divagando, los rastros de sueño aún en los ojos del moreno— Asegúrate de levantarte bastante tarde mañana. 

— No creo que pueda —Necesitaba salir a buscar trabajo antes de que sus ahorros se agotaran y sabía que sería complicado— 

WonWoo parece leer la preocupación en sus ojos y se estira hasta la guantera, haciendo que al contiener la respiración sin darse cuenta a causa de su cercanía. 

— Tómate unos días de descanso y llega el miércoles a la oficina, estoy libre a las dos. —MinGyu recibe la tarjeta blanca, el nombre de WonWoo grabado al frente con letras negras que reflejaban la luz con el movimiento y un trisquel geométrico a un costado. Demasiado elegante para los pobres trabajos que había tenido antes—

— Ya hiciste bastente por mí, no creo que deba —

— Te veo el miércoles, MinGyu —Su voz no dejaba espacio a replica y el moreno asintió, pensando que sería grosero seguir rechazandolo— 

— Gracias otra vez 

— Descuida, buenas noches. 

— Buenas noches —MinGyu se baja del auto tratando de ignorar el frío mientras busca las llaves en la bolsa de su pantalón, WonWoo sigue en su auto esperando a que entre y ahí está ese hormigueo absurdo en su estómago cuando encuentra su sombra a través de los cristales polarizados.—

Mingyu se despide agitando su mano en el aire, pronunciando un último agradecimiento antes de entrar. Escucha el motor solo hasta que cierra la puerta y se arrastra con urgencia hasta su habitación, donde se deshace de su ropa y se mete entre las sábanas con un escalofrío. 

Le cuesta conciliar el sueño esa noche. 

. . . . . . . . .


End file.
